


25 - Stocks

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Stocks, Tickling, tickling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis and Gladio take turns being tickled in a set of stocks at Prompto's and Noct's prompting.





	25 - Stocks

**Author's Note:**

> For Lucas <3

It hadn't taken much prodding to get Ignis to the festival. A day out with Gladio, Noct getting to enjoy himself with Prompto. All in all, a good plan. 

This, though? The contraption in Ignis' sight, causing him to cross his arms over his chest and shake his head? The boys had been trying to pressure him into it for a solid five minutes. 

"I'll not subject myself to being put in a stockade for your enjoyment." Ignis turned his nose in a huff. The wooden instrument of restraint in front of him was one of the items of 'entertainment' at the festival. Lock up your friend, take a picture. Ignis was having none of it, despite his friends prodding.

"Iggy, come on! Five minutes, we take some pictures, we let you out!" Prompto gestured at it, before sitting himself down, and placing his own ankles into the open holes. "Look, see?" 

"I see you've not actually closed it down on yourself." 

Ignis felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Gladio grinning at him. 

"C'mon, Iggy. Here. If you do it, I'll do it." 

Ignis turned with narrowed eyes, and spoke under his breath. 

"Here I thought you preferred us to play games like that in the bedroom..."

He felt a pinch to his ass, and swatted back at Gladio's hand. 

"C'mon Iggy, it'll be fun~" Noct gently shouldered him.

"Then perhaps His Highness should be subjected to it?" Ignis cocked a brow. 

"Oh no-" Noct laughed, and shook his head. "No way, not again." 

"Again?" Ignis shot him a suspicious glare. Noct chuckled nervously, and gestured at Prompto. 

"We got here early, and he talked me into it." 

Ignis watched Noct fidget, and sighed. The things he did for his Prince. 

"...Only if Gladio does it as well." 

Noct and Prompto's faces both lit up at Ignis's acquiescing. Prompto lifted himself from the stocks, and gestured for Ignis to sit. 

Ignis sighed, and shook his head. 

"I should be a bit concerned that you all wish to restrain me so badly." He sat in the stocks, and placed his ankles in the open holes. Noct took the honor of closing the stock over Ignis' ankles, and fixing the latch shut. Ignis tugged instinctively, and pouted. He looked at Gladio, the shield's infectious smile making him snort. "You worst of all, Gladio." Gladio moved closer, and took one of Ignis' hands. 

"Yeah, I'll make it up to you in spades later." He lifted Ignis' arm, and affixed the arm restraint above his head around it. Prompto took his other, and restrained it. Ignis gave a little tug, before wiggling back against the hard wooden bench. He shot Gladio a narrow eyed look. He knew his lover knew being restrained was one of their mutual kinks. 

"Alright, you've got me bound, are you all satisfied now? Take your pictures, and let me go." Ignis looked over to Noct, immediately noticing the mischievous look on the Prince's face. "I don't like when you make that face, Noct." 

The prince moved to crouch beside Ignis' feet, and tapped a finger on his shoe. 

"You know what kind of torture stocks were used for, right, Iggy?" 

Ignis swallowed as he looked at the Prince. His toes wiggled in his shoes with apprehension. 

"Considering I'm who taught you, yes." 

"Kay, so..." Ignis watched as Noct tugged on the laces of one of his shoes. Ignis' turned to Gladio, who knew one of his other secrets that he would take to the grave. Ignis was madly turned on by being tickled. His eyes went wide as he felt the prince tug his shoe off, and set it on the ground. He darted his eyes to Noct, trying to get Gladio to stop him. 

"Uh, Noct-" Gladio stammered "-he- Iggy really hates being tickled." He tried. Sort of. His voice was less than convincing. 

"No he doesn't." Noct responded matter-of-factly as he held a finger up. "I used to tickle him all the time, and he never told me to stop. Just threatened to make me eat more vegetables." 

"N-Noct-" Ignis stammered out, as the Prince drew his finger close to Ignis' socked sole. He watched, squirming, as the prince dragged his nail over the ball of his foot, down to the center of his arch, and scratched. 

Ignis' toes scrunched as he snorted out a desperate sounding giggle. Prompto watched, before making an awestruck noise. 

"Woaaah...never heard Iggy laugh like that." 

"Five minutes, Iggy?" Gladio asked. Ignis looked up at him, a flush already over his cheeks.

"F-five..." He mulled it over. Five minutes, being tickled by his lover, and his closest friends? He wasn't sure he would make it.

"Five seems short, how about ten?" Noct offered, as he worked the laces open on Ignis' other shoe. He removed it, and placed it with the other. 

"Five is more than sufficient for you torturing me, thank you!" Ignis quickly answered in Noct's direction. 

"Iggy?" Prompto asked, moving beside Noct to his other held foot. "Can I..."

Ignis made a quiet noise. He fidgeted again, tugging at his wrists, and pursing his lips. He exhaled, and nodded. 

"Yes, Prompto, far be it from me to leave you out of the game I've been tricked into." 

"Thanks!" Prompto beamed at him in response, before tugging his sock off. Ignis blanched, and looked to Gladio with almost pleading eyes. The expression didn't last once he felt Prompto's nails scrape down his sole.

"Bloody Astrals!" Ignis tugged as the sensation travelled straight to his genitals. "I-I'm not going to laugh!"

"C'mon Iggy, we know that's not true." Gladio swung his leg over to straddle Ignis' waist. Ignis gave him a questioning look before realizing. Gladio was intentionally obscuring his genitals. 

'Thank you' Ignis mouthed to him. Until he leaned forward and dug his finger tips gently into his outstretched armpits. 

Between both younger men using their nails on his soles, and his lover straddling him, and tickling under his arms, Ignis was quickly a giggling mess. His toes tried to scrunch to protect himself, leading to Prompto holding his big toe and scratching just under it. 

"O-oh! Ohoho-a-alright! That-That's enough, plea-ah!" His plea squeaked into an aroused gasp, one that made Gladio's eyes wide. He twisted around to motion for Prompto to let him go. Prompto undid the latch, but Ignis remained still until Gladio detached the bindings around his wrists. He immediately hugged Gladio close, and whispered to him. 

"Please obscure me from them, I'm hard..." Ignis' voice sounded almost embarrassed. 

Gladio turned and whispered back.

"So am I from your little desperate giggles..." 

Ignis shoved him gently, but Gladio did as he asked, scooting down to divert the younger men's attention. 

"Why don't we make a game of this then? Let's see who lasts longer, me or Iggy."

"Pff, no way, you'll definitely last longer than Iggy, Gladio. I don't even think you're ticklish." Prompto responded, though the answer came in the form of Gladio glancing away. "Holy shit, you're ticklish?" 

"Not as much as Princess over here." Gladio pointed at Noct, who immediately defensively crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Noct grumbled at him. Ignis sat up and replaced his socks and shoes, standing once he was finally composed, and smoothing his hands over his trousers. 

"Your turn, Gladiolus." 

Not one to suffer his significant other's ire, he switched places with Ignis without much fanfare. 

"Look, just..." Gladio rubbed over the back of his head before holding his arm up to Ignis for him to restrain him. Ignis took care of one of his wrists, before climbing over him to bind the other. "Don't tickle me too badly, okay? I don't want to accidentally break the thing." 

"Pfft-" Prompto snorted. "I don't know if you're -that- strong, big guy." 

Gladio shot a cringing look to Ignis, who knew the actual reason he had to buy a new bed frame. A night of thrashing gone wrong. Ignis smirked back at him, and looked down to see if his friends had finished restraining his ankles. Noct clamped the top of the stock over Gladio's ankles, and gave it a theatrical wiggle. 

"So, Iggy. Where's he ticklish?" 

Gladio watched the smirk grow across Ignis' lips at the thought of revenge. He knew Ignis knew each of his sensitive spots, in vivid detail, and swallowed. 

"I think you should free him of his sneakers." 

He watched Gladio clench his fists to avoid tugging at his bindings. 

"Iggy..." Gladio warned through gritted teeth, the apprehension at getting tickled already making him squirmy.

Prompto and Noct each set to removing Gladio's sneakers, and socks. Prompto giggled to himself, before running a single finger tip down Gladio's sole. 

"You have -really- big feet." He commented as he ran his finger back up over Gladio's skin. 

"I'm proportionate." Gladio retorted, wiggling slightly. 

Ignis shot him a look, knowing exactly what Gladio was referring to. He stared off for a moment, before holding a hand up. 

"Gentlemen, I'll be right back." 

He walked off without waiting, leaving Prompto and Noct staring at each other. 

"Hey, Iggy, wai-a-AH!" Prompto dragged his nail over Gladio's arch, causing him to yank his leg. Gladio scowled down at him. "Keep it up, buttercup, you'll be next." 

"Oh, nope, I'm not ticklish." Prompto replied with a smug grin. Ignis returned just a few minutes later with an item that made Gladio's heart sink. 

"They were selling chocobo quill pens. I thought they could be of service." 

Ignis twisted one of the four he purchased between two fingers as Gladio stared at it. 

"Ignis, you-" 

"-aw man, you're a genius." Noct cut Gladio off as he reached up to take two of them, and hand one to Prompto. Prompto dragged the feather between Gladio's toes, and watched as the shield bit his bottom lip, and puffed out his cheeks in an effort not to laugh. 

"You're so done when I get free, Prompto." 

"Eh! I've had a good run." He threaded the feathers between Gladio's toes, and glanced over to Noct, who ran the point of his feather down the sole of his foot. 

"O-oh fuck, Sh-shi-hahaha-Noct-" Ignis' lips curled into a devious smirk. He snuck his feather into Gladio's exposed armpit, which only caused the shield to shake with laughter. "O-okay! Okay, enough!" 

He scrunched his toes and tried to wiggle his feet enough to avoid the feathers.

"What do you think, Iggy? Has he had enough?" Prompto asked, as he dragged the broad side of the feather over Gladio's sole. 

Ignis looked down at his significant other with a smirk. Gladio looked up at him with pleading eyes as he fidgeted, trying not to struggle too hard. His chest heaved with his tapering laughter. 

"I suppose he has...let him go." 

Ignis reached over, and opened the bindings around Gladio's wrists. Gladio immediately leaned to unclasp the hold on his ankles, and swat the younger men away. 

Ignis leaned over to Gladio as he put his socks on, and placed the feather quills on his thigh. 

"Hold on to those...we'll need them tonight." 

Gladio swallowed at the statement, hoping desperately that Ignis meant for him to use, and not be the victim of.


End file.
